L'interrogatoire de Crowley par une chaussette
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Idée inspirée d'une parole de Barjy. Garth, bien qu'un chasseur occupé, prend le temps de venir avec sa célèbre chaussette dans le bunker. Après tout, qui d'autre que lui et son partenaire de tissu peuvent interroger Crowley! Dean ne mise pas sur cette méthode là, en revanche...qui vaincra?


**Hello tout le monde! C'est la première fois que je fais un OS aussi étrange, je vous préviens! Pour commencer, cette idée me vient d'une parole de Barjy, une auteure très douée par ailleurs, sur un forum, et en gros ça disait que Crowley pourrait rencontrer Mr Fizzles. Je me suis servi de cette idée car je la trouvais superbe, donc si tu lis cette fic Barjy, elle est pour toi en premier^^**

**Ca se passe dans la saison 9, et maintenant que nous savons que Crowley est prisonnier des Winchester et qu'il leur faut une liste, bah, qui va venir interroger ce cher roi de l'enfer? C'est Garth et son équipier Mr Fizzles! **

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. Pardonnez-moi pour le ridicule et le OOC des personnages et de la situation^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

-Qui dois-je interroger avec mon cher équipier, Mr Fizzles ? demanda la voix habituellement joyeuse d'un chasseur, celle de Garth.

-Un démon qui a oublié sa langue quand il se faisait purifier par Sam, rétorqua Dean sans une once de sourire.

Résumons la situation : Sam était encore un peu malade, mais il allait déjà mieux depuis la chute des anges, Castiel avait disparu, et Dean avait une furieuse envie de se défouler sur Crowley. En somme, il n'avait pas le temps de sourire à son ami qui pourtant faisait tout pour détendre l'atmosphère. Pour seule réponse à ce manque de joie, Garth sortit son très cher équipier qui le suivait partout, à savoir Mr Fizzles.

-Je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout, jeune homme, articula-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait rouspéteuse.

-Garde ça pour Crowley, maugréa l'ainé des deux chasseurs.

-Dean, t'es pas du tout optimiste !

-Comment tu veux que je le sois, Garth ? Je ne sais même pas si mon frère va vivre très longtemps, Cas' a disparu et n'a laissé aucunes nouvelles, et on a une crise céleste sur les bras...et en plus Abbadon s'y remet ! Contente toi d'interroger Crowley pour qu'il nous donne la liste complète des...

-Démons sur Terre et de leur véhicule, je sais. Mr Fizzles va m'aider ! sourit-il gaiement, refusant de se laisser abattre par une tête de mule comme Dean Winchester.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, doutant que la chaussette pourrait soutirer des informations au roi de l'enfer, mais il s'était déjà trompé plein de fois sur les compétences de Garth. Autant lui laisser une chance, même s'il ne remplacerait jamais Bobby dans son cœur, mais ça, chers amis, c'était une autre histoire dont personne ne voulait entendre parler. Le Winchester amena son ami dans le donjon, s'amusant intérieurement des remarques de Garth. Et oui, le bunker avait tout un équipement, que croyait-il, ce petit chasseur ?!

-Bon, tu vas entrer dans les appartements du roi de l'enfer, roi des emmerdes tout court ! finit-il par essayer de blaguer.

-Dean, pas devant mon équipier voyons ! Où est celui qui va subir les foudres de Mr Fizzles ?

-Derrière cette porte. Si t'as un soucis, t'hésite pas, lui déclara Dean.

-Je crie et moi et Mr Fizzles nous défendant l'un et l'autre de ce malotru.

-Garth, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Je vois ça, sourit légèrement le plus jeune avant de filer dans le reste du donjon.

La porte se referma derrière lui, et il avança courageusement, serrant son vieil ami dans ses mains, le gardant à l'abri dans sa trop grande poche. Il détailla les lieux. Mouais, les Winchester avaient bien trouvé le Saint Graal version maison. Tout était équipé pour garder un démon dans cette pièce, absolument tout. En parlant de démon, le chasseur vit une forme installée sur une chaise, et s'approcha doucement. Pas qu'il ait peur, mais il préférait examiner la chose avant d'aller plus loin dans son interrogatoire. Un homme était assis là, l'air mal en poing, la tête courbée vers le bas et les poignets en sang d'avoir essayé de se libérer des chaines, sans doute.

-Mr Crowley ? osa demander Garth, sortant sa chaussette de sa poche.

-Laisse moi crever en paix, Sammy..., soupira le démon avant de lever la tête. Ah non, je voulais dire...inconnu.

-Salut ! Je m'appelle Garth, et lui c'est Mr Fizzles ! sourit-il, désignant son équipier imaginaire.

Crowley, venant à peine de se réveiller de son cauchemar quotidien rempli de Sam et Dean à poil dansant la samba, fit de gros yeux en voyant cette énormité. Une alarme dans sa tête l'avertit que l'énergumène devant lui devait sans doute être cinglé, comme tout ce qui vivait dans ce foutu bunker, d'ailleurs...même s'il était en sécurité avec ces macaques, justement.

-Une chaussette avec un prénom, je plonge dans la démence encore plus qu'avant..., se contenta-t-il de dire pour saluer les deux êtres.

-Eh, un peu de respect ! Mr Fizzles va t'interroger, et je te garantis que tu vas répondre !

-Sérieusement, c'est une chaussette qui va m'envoyer en Enfer ?! Oh allez les mecs, tout mais pas ça ! Une brune, parce que les blondes sont nulles, ou même Sammy pour m'interroger, mais pas une chaussette puante déguisée en marionnette ! se plaignit-il.

-Contente toi de ce que t'as, et sois heureux qu'on m'ait appelé moi et mon équipier. Alors Crowley, regarde bien Mr Fizzles, il va te poser certaines questions, commença Garth en se posant sur un siège qu'il mit face au démon hébété.

Puis, prenant sa voix la plus idiote et ridicule possible selon les goûts du démon en présence, il commença l'interrogatoire, bougeant sa main pour donner l'illusion que son cher équipier parlait. Commençons par les questions les plus simples.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-J' t'en pose des questions moi ! Tes copains me séquestrent depuis des semaines !

-Je sais...moi et Garth t'apporterons de quoi manger plus tard, mais là on a besoin de toi. Pourrais-tu nous donner une liste ?

-Une liste de courses ? Libère-moi et arrête avec cette chaussette..., perdit patience le démon.

-C'est pas très gentil, ça ! Je sais que tu sais que les frères savent que tu sais qui sont tous les démons qui peuplent la Terre et quels véhicules ils ont choisi, imita la chaussette.

-Gné ? sourcilla Crowley, s'y perdant dans ce verbe atroce.

Et puis mince, il n'était pas réveillé alors il avait bien le droit de ne pas saisir une phrase aussi complexe. Quatre fois le même verbe dans une seule phrase, bravo les anglais...

-Pitié qu'on arrête cette torture, maugréa-t-il, rejetant la tête en arrière pour se défouler un peu la nuque.

-Alors on est d'accord ! Crowley, moi et Garth aimerions vraiment t'aider, et nous savons tous les deux que tu nous mens. Ecris-nous le nom de tous les démons, s'il te plaît !

-Comment qu'elle s'appelle, ta chaussette ? interrogea-t-il finalement, levant un sourcil presque amusé.

-Mr Fizzles, pour vous servir !

-Sauvez-moi soigneur..., marmonna le pauvre démon.

Ah non, pas question que son interrogatoire se passe comme ça, surtout avec une chaussette en guise d'inspecteur comique, un mec diablement mal habillé et de la lumière dans les yeux pour se la faire comme dans un film. Vous savez, ces films où un allemand vous met une lumière en plein dans la figure en vous hurlant cette phrase culte :

« Nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler »

-Je veux sortir de cet enfer ! chantonna-t-il, l'esprit dément.

Garth et Mr Fizzles plongèrent la tête sur le côté à la manière ancestrale des anges, se demandant si l'être emprisonné était vraiment si sain d'esprit que ça. A entendre sa chanson aux paroles soudain sadiques, ils finirent par fuir loin de cet endroit. Garth intercepta rapidement Dean qui attendait derrière la porte.

-Euh...Crowley est légèrement fou ces derniers temps. Il n'a pas apprécié Mr Fizzles, et pourtant nous nous sommes bien comportés pour une fois !

-Je t'avais dit que ça fonctionnerait pas, soupira le Winchester.

De toute manière, Crowley était trop préoccupé par le peu de distraction pour penser à tous ces noms de démons. Mais cette petite attraction avec une chaussette comme inspecteur avait eu le don de lui remonter le moral. Ah ces macaques, ils n'étaient pas si bêtes finalement...

* * *

**Je touche le fond, je l'avoue...**


End file.
